Field
The present invention relates to devices for the transportation and storage of various implements, and more specifically, to a multi-functional rack that is configured for connection to a vehicle, for free standing, and/or for rolling.
Related Art
There are a variety of devices for storing and/or transporting implements such as tools, lawn equipment, farm apparatus and so forth. These devices include simple trailers that connect to road vehicles (for example the CARRY-ON TRAILER 5-ft×8-ft Wire Mesh Utility Trailer with Ramp Gate); trailers that connect to tractors (for example the AGRI-FAB Light Duty Dump Cart); vehicle mounted tool racks (for example TRADESMAN 48″ Steel Mid-Size Flush Mount Truck Box); and rolling toolboxes (for example CH ELLIS Rolling Tool Case Tele Handle with Bumpers and Wheels). However, all of these devices have limitations.
Trailers used with road vehicles are typically large and cumbersome, and therefore are limited in where they can be used. The fully enclosed styles are secure, but it is difficult to access the contents inside. Alternatively, the open styles, which typically include a platform floor and partial vertical walls, provide accessibility, but must be secured when not in use because the contents are vulnerable to theft and the environment. Also, because road vehicle trailers connect to the vehicle's tow ball, the vehicle is limited to towing just the trailer. Trailers that connect to tractors typically have the same limitations as road vehicle trailers. Vehicle mounted tool racks are typically lockable, and therefore secure. In addition, because they are mounted in the back of a truck, they don't occupy the trailer ball and the vehicle may tow. However, vehicle mounted tool racks are limited in space, and simply too small to hold certain equipment including most landscaping items with long handles. Moreover, it isn't practical to remove the vehicle mounted box and bring it to a location, for example inside a dwelling, in order to have all the tools readily available. Also, because the items are typically piled up in these boxes, accessibility is limited. Finally, while rolling toolboxes are useful insofar as they can easily be moved from one place to another, for example from one section of the garage to another, they are not easily transported by vehicle. Also, they are limited in storage space and can't reasonably store larger items such as landscaping tools.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of storing and transporting tools, and in particular a modifiable rack system that is configured for connection to a vehicle, for free standing, and/or for rolling. It is desirable that this rack system provides free access to the implements that it is holding, is relatively compact, yet can secure both large and small items. It is desirable that this rack system can be towed, but allows for towing additional items. It is desirable that this rack system can be moved from one place to another by towing, or by rolling, and that it lends itself to a use as a semi-stationary system when not being transported. It is also desirable that the system is durable, and can withstand substantial dynamic load weight forces, up to 600 lbs., during use and transport. It is also desirable that the system is compatible for connection to 3 point hitch assemblies, or conventional vehicle trailer hitches.